degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zig-Miles Conflict
The conflict between Zig Novak and Miles Hollingsworth III is known as Hollingsvak (Hollings'worth/No'vak). Conflict History Season 13 In Close to Me Miles shows up at Maya's house with a large bouquet of roses. Maya says to him that she needs to talk to him, but before they do, Miles he gets down on one knee while holding the flowers out. He asks her officially to be his date to the semi formal, to which she happily accepts. After they share a quick kiss, Miles notices Zig in her kitchen. With a troubled look on his face he asks, "What is he doing here?" Maya says, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about" as Miles and Zig stare at each other. Maya asks Miles, while to school, how many time she needs to say she is sorry. Miles tells how how another guy sleeping in her house, still clearly fuming. Maya ask if he trusts her and he says yes, but that Zig is the one that can't be trusted. He brings up how Zig is a drug dealer, but Maya blows it off as only a rumour. Maya tries insisting Zig is a good guy and brings up the idea that they should all hang out together at the dance. Miles pauses before he says, "Your joking..." Maya says please. He agrees, saying she is lucky to be cute. Later on, at Maya's house, Zig and Maya get into a fight regarding him making amends with Miles. When Maya says that Miles is at least willing to make an effort, Zig asks if that makes him a better guy that he is. Maya, without hesitation, says yes, clearly hurting him. Miles then arrives, coming to pick Maya up. He compliments her on her dress and she gives him a kiss. As she goes to get her coat and purse, Miles and Zig have a short stare down. He asks her if she's okay and she says yes, now that he's here. The two then leave. At the dance, Miles and Maya share a romantic moment and kiss, only to be interrupted when Zig approaches and the other Rubber Room kids showing up as well. Maya and Miles are surprised that they came after all. After Zig explains how they snuck in through a side door, Miles offers to get Zig a drink. At the punch bowl, the two watch as Maya dances by herself. Miles asks if he saw the game they played. Zig says that he's not into "watching a bunch of meatheads chase a ball around" as they continue watching her. Miles says he's just trying to be nice and Zig says not to do him any favors. Miles tells him he's doing it for Maya because he cares. He then says that if he cared about her, then he would try as well. Zig, continuing to stare at Maya, says he does care about her... a lot. Miles looks at him and asks him, "As a friend?" Zig says that it's "hard to stay friendly when you sleep down the hall from them". Miles stares at him for a moment before warning him to keep her out of his drug involved lifestyle. Zig says he'll deal whatever he wants, whenever he wants with whomever he wants. Zig tells him to "play nice" before walking away from an angered Miles. Later on, during the dance, Zig is called by school security to open his locker as they have received reports that he is carrying drugs. Miles shows up, asking what is going on. Grace immediately accuses him of being the rat, but Maya insists Miles wouldn't do a thing like that. Miles insists that she is telling the truth, but Grace notices that Miles looked away from Maya as he did so. After Grace tells her that Miles is lying, Maya looks at him in the eye and asks him to tell her the truth. Miles looks away and says that Zig is a huge jerk, revealing himself as the culprit. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Zig is gloating at Miles after Zig was asking Maya to go to have lunch with him. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Zig and Miles fight for Maya's affection and Miles says I know you care about Maya a lot and Zig responds actually I don't. Then Miles says well I do I'm not let you ruin this for her so come on then Zig pushes his hand away says don't touch me rich boy then Miles walks away. Then Zig says that's right walk way go back to my sloppy seconds aka Maya Then they start beating up each other and when Miles was on the floor he says this isn't over then Zig responds it looks pretty over to me. Later on Miles was so mad that he used a fake gun to scare Zig. Then Maya comes out screaming fo Miles. Then she protects Zig from Miles and breaks up with him saying that he scares her. Then Tristan pushes Miles and tells him to just go away now. They became acquaintances in Enjoy the Silence after Mile's dad helped him get out of the gang but it's possible that they went back to being enemies since Miles cheated on Maya (Zig's best friend) at his party with Zoe. In If You Could Only See, Zig and Tiny starts making fun of Miles sexuality and after Miles walks out the house Zig makes comment saying " Wow Money Bags is a real dork " Trivia *They have both have kissed and developed feelings for Maya Matlin. However, only Miles was in a relationship with her. *They were both suspects in Zoe Rivas' sexual assault. *Miles and Zig both developed feelings for Maya while dating another girl. Zig with Tori and Miles with Zoe. *They both have an interest in music. *Zig and Miles, along with Harry, said their first line to Maya. All three guys subsequently went onto to develop a romantic interest in her. *Both their ex-girlfriends, Tori and Maya, have kissed their best friend Tristan. *They have both dressed up in a costume to help out their girlfriend. Zig wore the Degrassi mascot costume to help out Tori (so she wouldn't have to wear it) and Miles wore a french fries costume to help out Maya (who was working for a restaurant to pay off her semi formal dress). *Maya has had feelings for both boys at one point or another. *They both had/has an attraction to Zoë Rivas, but only Miles had a relationship with her. Gallery Miles-zig.jpg Hgghhgbh.jpg Gjhjhjjhjnhj.jpg Jhhhughjbh.jpg 2e3c4338.jpg Iloveyourfacetooeric.png Iloveyourfacericardo.png Manoffcontest.png Gotmyeyeonyouziggysmalls.png Sheswithmeson.png 78uiyui.png 8yyuyuiyuyui.png Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1567.jpg degrassi13_sept19_ss_1644.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0734.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0635.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0224.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0082.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0040.jpg degrassi13_sept19_ss_0087 (1).jpg 10321106 790528110957885 7730041791704887422 o.jpg 10320973 790527000957996 8083850917123529331 o.jpg 10295153 790528197624543 536421753065689335 o.jpg 10293605 790526537624709 5292729689805677682 o.jpg 10269279 790530220957674 7973429560345118446 o.jpg 10264142 790528794291150 5890513970190740270 o.jpg 10264097 790526910958005 790738427052828887 o.jpg 10264011 790526810958015 8793520548068419199 o.jpg 10258636 790527114291318 4477766170161376738 o.jpg 10255238 790529094291120 5897326312068200779 o.jpg 10014839 790528934291136 504618873351593032 o.jpg 1973638 790526604291369 4859339863593981642 o.jpg 1973635 790529777624385 6956219081954291281 o.jpg 1911149 790526527624710 5421541181142844881 o.jpg 1899461 790528640957832 3418542490655120603 o.jpg 1614488 790527347624628 6618663452074753903 o.jpg 1519699 790527237624639 669789518384065206 o.jpg 1504486 790527694291260 6351537274596605492 o.jpg 964370 790528530957843 2690728456448295564 o.jpg 901463 790529140957782 2912255880214649991 o.jpg 856911 790528054291224 3537462563537997075 o.jpg 736278 790527257624637 5571838303980601541 o.jpg 135452 790526717624691 7407779154477719950 o.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14